we are golden
by turnback
Summary: A collection of four vignettes, centred around different pairings — 'Gouenji coughs and makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like 'whipped', which earns him a kick and a glare from Someoka.' enkaze/sakufudou/gensaku/somefubu, one-shot.


notes: done for the music meme thing, but I got lazy and only did four songs (on repeat like a thousand times, haha).

songs by SECRET, SHINee, TEEN TOP and BEAST, respectively.

* * *

**i. **_shy boy, endou/kazemaru_

When Endou looks up, a pretty girl is staring at him with a pout on her pretty face and a defiant look in her pretty brown eyes. Her bright blue hair is held up by a rubber band with some locks left framing her tanned skin but she's wearing a casual t-shirt and shorts, which Endou finds odd because weren't all girls his age supposed to wear cute dresses and skirts?

Momentarily stunned by both her unexpected confrontation and her strange appearance, he gapes at her for a while before he presses his lips together and stands up slowly, brushing the dirt off his trousers with his hand. In the other is a tatty soccer ball, worn out by years of being kicked and thrown around.

"That's my ball," says the girl and holds her hand out, an expectant look on her face.

Endou glances at the ball, then back to the girl. He pauses, opens his mouth like he's going to say something, then closes it and opens it again, replying in a puzzled tone, "But you're a girl! Girls don't play soccer!"

The girl blinks in surprise. Her hand returns to her hip and she leans forward, glaring at Endou. "I'm not a girl - I'm a boy!" she (he?) shouts and snatches the ball from Endou's grasp. "And _this_ is my ball!"

"You're too pretty to be a boy!" he says and tries to grab the ball back, but the girly-boy has a strong grip and they grunt and they yell and they struggle for a few minutes until Endou finally manages to yank the ball away.

Except he doesn't really do it all that well because the girly-boy is still holding on and they fall, fall, fall to the ground like an avalanche, ungracefully, and end up as a pile of limbs tangled together.

"Oh," says the girly-boy, looking flustered.

Endou doesn't say anything, they're both silent for a while, until-

The girly-boy shrieks when Endou pulls up his t-shirt and peeks at his chest and the girly-boy screams and his face flushes red. He grabs the ball, huffs in embarrassment and thunders down the street, leaving Endou sitting on the pavement alone.

"Wow, he really isn't a girl," remarks Endou, and a few seconds later, his whole face explodes with nine hundred shades of red and he feels like punching someone in the gut.

* * *

**ii.** _replay, sakuma/fudou_

It's weird.

It's weird how they're still together when they argue and fight and bicker every minute of everyday but in a way, this is all that's keeping them together.

For Sakuma, it's the way that Fudou's so goddamn picky and meticulous about every-fucking-thing, the way it's so impossible for him to actually be nice once in a while, and the way he's so possessive and jealous over (it's the subtle things, like the tight hold he has on Sakuma's arm that leaves pale bruises, or that he kisses Sakuma so fiercely it's almost like he's trying to show, _display_, his dominance over the Teikoku forward).

_(Are you sick of me yet?)_

For Fudou, it's Sakuma's constant need to please everyone, and his obsession with Kidou, who's practically a celebrity in the boy's head, and _ugh, _just _everything _about him pisses Fudou off, but his feelings stir and shake and he quivers when he sees the boy, like he wants to protect him or just being with him would be fine too, _maybe, sort of, yeah_.

_(You make me crazy, I think I'm going crazy, I hate you.)_

It's a regularity, it's a routine, so they argue, they yell and throw things and kick each other under the table during team meetings and they break up more times than they can count every week, but if they didn't do that - Fudou laughs bitterly and links his fingers with Sakuma's - wouldn't it be so strange?

* * *

**iii.** _be ma girl__, sakuma/genda_

After practise, Genda is left with the duty of clearing up the sports equipment and being the Good Samaritan that he is, Sakuma offers to help him. Genda gladly accepts and the two work at a comfortable pace, the lively chatter between the two of them filling the silence.

"So," says Sakuma, "you know, I think I'm in love."

Genda stops, his eyes shift over to the other boy, and he says, "Oh."

The conversation comes to an abrupt end. Now, there's a silence for it to be awkward. Genda pulls off his gloves with his teeth, _tastes like mud, disgusting_, sets it on the bench and smoothes down his hair (in vain). "So, who's the lucky guy?" he asks, but somehow, in the pit of his stomach, he feels like he doesn't really want to know.

"Oh, you probably know him," answers Sakuma with an odd smile on his face. Genda thinks it's cute. Sakuma has dimples."He's about _so _tall," Sakuma makes a motion with his hands, "and he's in our class and he's in the soccer team. He's handsome and sweet and kind-"

Suddenly, Sakuma's face flushes pink and he clears his throat. He walks over to Genda and helps him stuff the soccer balls into the bag and Genda takes the chance to sneak a look at Sakuma. He can't help but think, _really cute._

"Man, you've got it bad," says Genda teasingly. His stomach feels strange though, like it's doing a thousand front-flips, zipping up the bag and shoving it into the cupboard.

It's a while before he gets a reply. He turns to face Sakuma when Sakuma suddenly sucks in a deep breath, goes on his tip-toes and brushes his lips against Genda's. "Yeah, and so do you."

* * *

**iv.** _beautiful night, someoka/fubuki_

The sudden thump outside his tent alerts Someoka from his sleepy state and he jolts up, kicking his sleeping bag off. His eyes snap open for a second, then he shuts them again, fast, the sudden bright light beside him hurting his eyes. His arm shoots up to shield them and when a moment has passed, he dares to open them, only to see Gouenji shining a flashlight right in front of his face.

"Christ, what was that…?" asks Gouenji, directing the light to the opening of the tent. Someoka shrugs tiredly as a shadow appears, two recognisable tufts of hair protruding from the top.

Gouenji flops back onto his sleeping bag. The cover is pulled up to his forehead and he groans, "Get out, Fubuki. Some of us need sleep, you know."

The said boy's head pops out from the opening and Someoka grabs the abandoned flashlight from the floor and shines at him, careful not to blind him.

Fubuki practically glows as he grins brightly at Someoka.

With the curl of his finger, he beckons Someoka to follow him. The forward nods, pulls on the jumper strewn on the ground next to him hastily and climbs to the entrance of the tent. Before they leave, Gouenji coughs and makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like _'whipped'_, which earns him a kick and a glare from Someoka.

When he manages to crawl out of the tent, dodging a kick of retaliation from Gouenji, Someoka walks alongside Fubuki, who threads his fingers between Someoka's and squeezes his hand tight. Someoka shivers.

Lead by Fubuki, they trudge through the cold night to the hilltop near their campsite and Fubuki wrenches his hand away from Someoka's vicelike grip, flopping down onto the damp grass. Someoka does the same and cringes at the wetness on the back of his shirt that sticks to his skin but the moment is so peaceful that he doesn't want to say anything or complain about it. He endures it, like a real man.

"Look," breathes Fubuki, "I just really wanted to show you this. The stars – they look so pretty, don't they?"

He spreads his arms wide, as if to hold the night in his arms and to catch the stars that would rain from space, and Someoka finds himself holding his breath as he watches the stars blink and sparkle against the inky sky. Reaching out, he points at one towards the right, slightly obscured by a tree, and says softly, "They say that if you ever get lost, you'll be able to find your way home by following the brightest star."

His arm collapses by his side and the reply from Fubuki never comes, but he feels two grey eyes boring into the back of his head and he rolls over onto his side, seeing that there are, indeed, two eyes staring at him. "W-what is it?" he asks, feeling that same shiver run down his spine.

"You are the brightest star though," replies Fubuki and then his pale face slowly becomes tinted with red once he realises what he has said and turns away and murmurs embarrassedly, "nothing, sorry, just tired, goodnight."

Someoka's chest tightens and he shivers.


End file.
